You belong to me
by Mrs. Rogers-Stark
Summary: Lo que te pertenece una vez, te pertenece por siempre. Cuándo un Alpha encuentra a su pareja predestinada simplemente no lo puede dejar marchar, pero por casualidades del destino Tony Stark fue separado de su pareja: Steve Rogers. ¿Qué ocurre cuando se vuelven a encontrar? Ambos con hijos y con un pasado que podría demostrarle al castaño que el amor podría existir para ambos. STONY
**YOU BELONG TO ME**

 **D** isclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la franquicia de comics Marvel. Así, como la interpretación de sus personalidades, astucias, poderes entre otra información ha sido sacada de las películas al igual que de los comics. Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia. Sí fuese dueña de los personajes —cosa que no soy, por cierto—, sería rica, no tanto como Stark, pero tendría lo mío {?}

 **T** ítulo: You belong to me (Me perteneces)

 **P** areja principal: Stony [Steven G. Rogers and Anthony E. Stark]

 **P** arejas secundarias: Thorki [Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson] — Dr. Pepper [Bruce Banner and Virginia "Pepper" Potts] — Winterwidow [James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes and Natasha Romanoff] — Quickhawk [Pietro Maximoff and Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton] — Scarlet Vision [Sullivan Giles "Vision" Bettany and Wanda Maximoff] — Hankane — [Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne]

 **A** nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–intervención para detalles importantes–

— _Hablando por teléfono_.

 **« Recuerdos de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje** »

» _Notas de cartas o a través de mensajes de texto_ «

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** **—.**

— _ **Otro idioma**_ _(Traducción)_

 **R** anting: M.

 **G** énero: Slash.

 **S** ummary: Lo que te pertenece una vez, te pertenece por siempre. Cuándo un Alpha encuentra a su pareja predestinada simplemente no lo puede dejar marchar, pero por casualidades del destino Tony Stark fue separado de su pareja: Steve Rogers. ¿Qué ocurre cuando se vuelven a encontrar? Ambos con hijos y con un pasado que podría demostrarle al castaño que el amor podría existir para ambos.

 **A** dvertencias: Los personajes de esta historia tendrán algo de _Off Character_ en varias ocasiones con respecto a sus personalidades, serán la mezcla de posibles interpretaciones que estos hayan creado antes. Al ser un universo alterno, me tomé la libertad de jugar con ellas adaptándolas a la historia misma. Me he tomado la libertad de organizar esta nueva sociedad a través de los conocimientos que poseo de la eugenesia (perfeccionamiento de la especie humana), por lo tanto, la historia es una adaptación del mundo o _megaverse_ como se vería a través de estratos diferentes, lo que incluye embarazos de hombres (MPREG), genética distinta a la común conocida, estatus sociales divididos en tres (alpha, beta, omega) y críticas a una sociedad construida a través de estos propios estatus sociales. ¡Gracias por leer! Sin nada más que decir y no se aburran de tanta palabrería:

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA~

Si no disfrutas, Hulk aplasta.

[ _Universo Alterno — Omegaverse]_

 **PRÓLOGO:**

 **UNA LÁGRIMA.**

 _Localización:_ Mansión Rogers _, Brooklyn; New York —_ Estados Unidos _._

Una suntuosa mansión en las afueras del condado se levantaba con magnificencia sobre las hectáreas pertenecientes a la conocida familia Rogers, era increíblemente majestuosa, desde lejos se lograba observar la estructura con la cual fue diseñada: antigua, benevolente, el arte de uno de los mayores arquitectos de la familia; siendo modificada a través de los años por los herederos del negocio de construcción. El techo de color azul oscuro se mostraba con intensidad finalizando en triángulos, ángulos de la mansión haciéndola ver mucho más grande, una chimenea de la cual un humo alentador escapaba de esta. Las ventanas en su mayoría se lograban ver con luces encendidas, la del primer piso mayoritariamente, los garajes se encontraban cerrados, no había autos a los alrededores, lo único que se lograba ver fuera de la casa era un conjunto de árboles pequeños que adornaban la entrada, mientras que los más grandes rodeaban la mansión con perfección.

La puerta de la entrada fue azotada con fuerza, con la suficiente para hacer tambalear los vidrios de esta. La noche había caído hace muchas horas atrás, la luna en lo alto daba a entender a los astrólogos que las doce de la madrugada golpeaba la puerta de aquellos países donde la penumbra amenazó con acabar con cualquier rayo ultravioleta del gran astro madre de aquel sistema solar. El sujeto que había entrado segundos atrás tomó con fuerza la correa de la mochila que traía sobre su hombro lazándola contra el suelo. El movimiento de esta ocasionó que rodara un par de centímetros delante de él que le hizo enfurecer más, la pateó; voló desde el suelo de la entrada hasta dónde los adornos del pasillo secundario se encontraban, estrellándose con un montón de jarrones que podrían costar entre millones de dólares por antiguos que estos eran. ¡¿Y A ÉL QUE MIERDA LE IMPORTABA?! Sabía que se iba a ganar un castigo de meses, seguramente eso incluía no tener libertad con su auto –o tocarle trabajar para la gasolina– eso, o tener dinero en su bolsillo… pero sabía que _esos_ … inhaló el aire suficiente antes de maldecir a sus propios padres: sabía que _ellos_ habían tenido algo que ver con lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¡¿Joven Steve?! ¡Jesús, ¿se encuentra usted bien?! —Colleen, el ama de llaves principal de la mansión Rogers era una mujer de edad avanzada, con rostro de ángel y una expresión de pánico que alertaría a todos los guardias de la mansión en segundos. Intentó acercarse al único hijo del matrimonio Rogers, quien, con una sola mirada le prohibió rotundamente acercarse siquiera a dos metros de él.

Él era muy amable con todos los sirvientes de la mansión, todos estaban conscientes de eso, pero estaba enojado, irritado. La sangre estaba hirviéndole como una gran ráfaga de fuego encendida cubriendo todo su cuerpo, se sintió como una antorcha humana **(1)** una criatura pura de aquel elemento llameante, rompería cualquier cosa que se acercase al menos un metro de él. Y no solamente era aquello que podría romper con el enojo que tenía dentro, era su cuerpo el que estaba literalmente roto en partes. Lleno de hematomas, hinchazones e incluso raspones que le hacían entender a los sirvientes que llegaron a la entrada que había peleado horas antes.

Tenía el labio roto, dónde la sangre seca que la noche había intentado limpiar todavía estaba allí, sin que él hiciese la más mínima intención de quitarla. La ceja rota, sus nudillos de ambas manos estaban sangrando, había golpeado a alguien bastante robusto –cómo una pared–, pero también él se había lastimado, tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo, hasta el punto de tener algunos cortes en las rodillas, en los hombros e incluso en la espalda –no eran heridas de armas, eran golpes de haber sido arrastrado por el suelo o intentar arrastrar a algo pesado en el suelo–. El jean que vestía estaba tan roto como lo último del suéter que tenía puesto, la ropa ligeramente alargada, los agujeros que mostraban golpes que pronto se volverían morados gracias a su pálida piel. Pasó con fuerza su antebrazo sobre su labio, la sangre seca quedo su mano revelando que todavía estaba sangrando y que la seca lo único que intentó fue detener el sangrado. Intentó recuperar la respiración, pero lo único que escapó de su garganta fue un fuerte gruñido, uno que pronunció tan profundo como le salió del alma.

— ¡RUSELL KURT ROGERS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! —La voz casi se cortó cuando dio dos pasos hacia adelante, tambaleándose. Se sujetó del borde de las escaleras impidiendo caer totalmente al suelo, Colleen intentó extenderle una toalla al joven quien no la recibió, pasando por delante de ella sin siquiera mirarla otra vez. Estaba preocupada, para todos ellos eran normal observar como el joven venía con algunos golpes de pelea o en las prácticas de los deportes que practicaba, se encerraba en su habitación y horas después salía para que lo atendieran –y consintieran– pero ahora mismo estaba tan frío, distante… _dolido_ , era la verdadera escena que ellos estaban observando. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, Steven? Son las doce de la noche con cuarenta y siete minutos —le regañó mientras atravesaba el umbral principal que daba hacía la gran sala de reuniones de la mansión. Kurt curvó las cejas en un ceño—. ¿Qué es ese aspecto? Te advertí que la próxima vez que vinieses de una pelea en ese estado…

— ¡NO TE HAGAS AHORA EL IDIOTA CONMIGO! —Alterado le gritó, apretó tan fuerte su puño que un golpe en dirección a la pared fue suficiente para abrir las heridas que se había hecho en la pelea de hace horas atrás—. ¡Todo esto lo planeaste tú, ¿no es así?! ¡Las mujeres, los rumores, las imágenes! ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! —Su padre levantó la ceja sin entender, a pesar de la sonrisa divertida que tenía sobre su rostro—. ¡Tú hiciste que esas putas vinieran hacía mí para que Tony creyese que estaba jugando con él!

— ¿Y no lo estabas? —Rusell Kurt sonrió tan amable como siempre—. Hijo —intentó hacerlo entender—. Ese niño no te conviene, jamás te convendría. Eres un Rogers, él es un omega, tú eres un alpha y no uno cualquiera, ¿por qué tu padre dejaría que salieras con una criatura tan _asquerosa_ como él?

Steven apretó con fuerza sus labios a pesar de la herida que se hacía cada vez más grande y dolorosa—. ¡ESO NO TE DABA DERECHO A METERTE EN MI RELACIÓN! —Gritó, apretando sus puños—. ¡Y la única criatura asquerosa aquí eres tú! ¡¿Crees que soy cómo tú?! ¡Qué anda por allí besuqueándose con todas las amantes que tienes! ¡Cada una de ellas, Kurt! ¡A cada una de esas malditas las conozco porque son tus amantes!

Rusell abrió sus labios lentamente—. Steven Grant Rogers, ni una palabra más.

— ¡Já! ¿Crees que voy a detenerme así de sencillo? Cada una de ellas, puedo nombrártelas de memoria sí eso es lo que deseas: Estefany, Rosaura, Alejandra, Vanessa… —comenzó a mencionarlas una por una—. Con todas ellas te has revolcado, en los hoteles, la oficina, en esta casa… ¡En tu maldito cuarto dónde duermes con mamá!

—Steven —su padre fue realmente amable cuando le habló—. Sé que estás herido, estás enojado y posiblemente tengas tantas cosas en tu cabeza en estos momentos, pero estás exagerando la situación… —no escuchó palabra alguna en la boca de su único hijo, por lo que prosiguió—. Es de mala educación gritar cuándo tienes visita —Steven abrió sus labios, a simple vista pareciese que iba a mencionar su nombre: _ese maldito nombre_ —. Te está esperando en la sala.

De alguna parte de su cuerpo sacó la fuerza para correr en dirección a la sala de reuniones. Su padre le observó alejarse ordenándoles a los sirvientes que limpiasen todo el desastre que había ocurrido. Observó la espalda de su creación, todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender, realmente sentía pena por el hombre el cual se había convertido por ese omega, ese humano de baja categoría. No iba a permitir que se acercase a él nunca más, _mientras viviese_.

— ¡¿TONY?! —Alterado atravesó la sala, casi tambaleándose con los muebles y adornos que habían a los alrededores. Pasó su mirada desde el principio de la sala hasta el final, observando a su madre quien sentada en un sillón de color carmín, con las piedras cruzadas, hablaba animadamente con alguien que se encontraba delante de ella.

Una mujer—. Hijo, bienvenido —la sonrisa que le dedicó la fémina le heló las piernas—. Ella es Sharon —la señaló, la mujer sentada en el gran sofá giró su rostro con una sonrisa en sus labios que le quitó la voz—. Tú futura esposa.

[—]

 **HACE SIETE HORAS**

 _Localización:_ Heathcliff International School _, Queens; New York —_ Estados Unidos _._

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen a través de los altavoces de un hermoso Lamborghini Gallardo de color azul metalizado, resaltando así su belleza sobre los demás vehículos parqueados a su alrededor: a pesar de que estos –al igual que al auto anterior descrito– eran de una belleza despampanante. En la famosa escuela privada de Queens los estudiantes se reunían en el parqueadero después de clases para escuchar música, muchos se preparaban para ir a disfrutar de la noche antes que la _after-party_ comenzase. Las puertas del vehículo se encontraban abiertas de par en par, las ventanas polarizadas no permitían ver más allá de lo que había fuera del auto, pero no era necesario, la música, que era aquella que le importaba a todos los estudiantes se escuchaba con magnificencia a través del bajo del equipo de música ¿genial? ¡Se escuchaba fabuloso!

Era viernes, se lograba leer en el ambiente. Los estudiantes se reunían en los alrededores gracias a la música que se escuchaba a todo volumen, las mujeres acostadas en sus porches, otras hablando con sus parejas o en los autos de estas mientras discutían entre ellas y sus novios bebían libremente e incluso en el centro del parqueadero en dónde se improvisó una pista de baile muchos se movían al ritmo de la canción. El dueño del vehículo, un hombre de una altura entre uno ochenta o uno ochenta _y algo_ se encontraba con un celular entre sus manos, de ojos alargados de color azul celeste, cabello rubio peinado de forma alborotada y el indicio de una barba creciendo sobre su rostro. Vestía una musculosa de color blanca, unas cadenas de plata junto a un chaleco de cuero de color negro y un jean oscuro. Movía su pierna levantada sobre su rodilla al ritmo de la música, observando a todos los presentes que disfrutaban de la melodía de su perfecto automóvil. Steven Grant Rogers alargó una sonrisa engreída sobre sus labios cuando chocó su puño con uno de sus tantos compañeros de equipo, saludando igual a las mujeres que se acercaban a él para hablar.

Las voces del centro de la pista de baile animaban a cualquiera a entrar, **Pump It** de _Black Eyed Peas_ resonaba constantemente contra los vidrios de los vehículos vecinos, incluso contra los suyos propios al albergar aquel equipo de música. Los hombres en la pista gritaban: « ¡And say! » Y las mujeres, con el mismo ritmo le contestaban: « ¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! » « ¡Say! » « ¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! » Y las risas volvían a escucharse fluidas alrededor del parqueadero.

— ¿No bailaras, Steve? —Le cuestionó una de las tantas porristas que le rodeaban, el rubio alargó una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios dirigiendo así su dedo índice a estos.

—Hoy no, Preciosa —le contestó guiñándole un ojo, antes de escuchar del otro lado la larga argumentación de su pareja del por qué todavía no había salido de clases—: _¿Quieres que te espere?_ —De todos los presentes era el único que tenía un celular en su oreja mientras observaba el ambiente que él mismo había causado con tan solo un equipo de música a todo volumen mientras esperaba a su pareja que saliese de clases.

Escuchó un suspiro de frustración a través del celular—. _Escúchame, Steve…_

— _Lo hago_ —le interrumpió con una sonrisa de burla entre sus labios—. _Aunque no lo creas, por cierto. Te escucho perfectamente._

Juró que su pareja había girado los ojos con molestia—. _Tengo un examen que presentar, ¿de acuerdo?_ —El rubio le contestó con una afirmación—. _Sí quieres ir adelantándote…_

— _Te esperaré_ —le cortó— _, los chicos han comenzado a reunirse, dudo que me dejen ir ahora que la pista de baile tiene un número de bailarines impar_ —la risa del otro lado del teléfono le hizo sonreír de nuevo—. _Tienes cinco minutos, Genio._

— _Dame dos, sabes que la pregunta más difícil es saber qué día es hoy_ —la carcajada que escapó de los labios del rubio se escuchó tan estruendosa cuando la canción culminó—. _Ten algo de consideración, ¿quieres?_

— _¿Por qué?_ —Le preguntó mordiéndose el labio evitando reír cuando escuchó del otro lado a Mrs. Carter: « Mr. Stark, ¿le importaría dejar a un lado el teléfono celular para hacer su examen de ciencias? » Escuchó la disculpa del castaño—. _Dile a Peggy que no sea tan estricta, se hará vieja rápidamente._

La risa de su pareja se escuchó tras el auricular—. _Te manda al demonio, Steve._

— _Dile que yo también la amo_ —sonrió al darse cuenta del silencio que se había presentado entre ambos, Steve esperó hasta escuchar de nuevo la voz de su pareja.

— _Vete al infierno , volvió a repetir. Te amo, te veo en dos minutos_ —y colgó.

 **Se enojó** —pensó divertido.

Cuándo el celular estuvo de nuevo en su bolsillo, se quedó pensando seriamente en lo que había dicho. ¿Sintió celos de una mujer que tenía pareja y que ni en un millón de años se atrevería siquiera a mirarlo? Era tan adorable en muchos sentidos. Observó la pista de baile y la lista de música que seguía después de la canción que sonaba a todo volumen. Se levantó de un salto del capó de su auto caminando en dirección a la pista de baile, se detuvo a la mitad, girándose suavemente hacía dónde las porristas se encontraban—. ¿Vienen? —Las risas se escucharon, sus compañeros dejaron las cervezas en el suelo corriendo hacia dónde el rubio había abierto una nueva sección: _bailar con él_.

[—]

Observó desde su posición a la cantidad de estudiantes que se reunían poco a poco en el parqueadero. Notó que varios de sus compañeros se iban directo a casa sin importarles lo que estaba pasando entre los demás estudiantes. La escuela privada dónde ellos estudiaban se dividían las áreas entre la sección deportiva y la sección de ciencias. Él estaba en la última mientras su novio estaba en la primera. Las clases eran diferentes, la sección deportiva tomaba clases comunes como las demás escuelas, áreas que prácticamente eran básicas a raíces de las demás instituciones, ellos, en el área de ciencias eran clases avanzadas, con grados universitarios e incluso muchas más materias de las que podría ver un estudiante normal. Eran los genios –subnormales– de la escuela, después de todo quienes tomaban esos cursos no eran muchos. Inhaló el aire suficiente en su pecho antes de adentrarse a la cantidad de personas que estaban en el parqueadero, el olor a cigarrillo llegaba a sus fosas nasales, muchos escupían aquel humo sobre su rostro al verlo pasar; provocando que sus gafas se empañaran, impidiéndole así caminar con perfecta coordinación. Casi cayó un par de veces al suelo, aunque supo mantener el equilibrio con ayuda del bolso en su espalda –era odiosamente pesado por los libros que cargaba en este–.

Por esa y muchas razones odiaba que su novio le esperara los viernes, con tan solo verlo acercarse al auto todos estaban preparándose para la fiesta que vendría y cuando cayese la noche irían a la _after-party_ en alguno de los tantos bares que concurrían. Anthony Edward Stark poseía una belleza natural que atraía a muchos alphas a su alrededor –aunque muchas veces no de muy buenas intenciones–, de cabello corto peinado hacía atrás de un hermoso marrón, cejas alargadas pero no pobladas, elegantes y refinadas. De ojos redondos de color chocolate, hermosos a simple vista, cuando se agrandaban le hacían lucir tan joven que enamoraba. Vestía una camisa manga larga de color blanco, un chaleco de tela de color café oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con su pantalón kaki y zapatos marrones. Cuándo encontró a la lejanía a su novio aceleró el paso. Sonrió nervioso, no era capaz todavía de creer que tenía tantos años de salir con él.

Estúpidamente comparó su vida como una típica telenovela –aquellas que a su primo tanto le encantaban ver para burlarse de los protagonistas–, era tan cliché. Él, ese hombre de cabellos rubios el chico popular de la escuela con _él_ , ese castaño que temblaba en medio de un tumulto de personas: un nerd, friki, amante de los videojuegos, los comics, la tecnología y la ciencia al contrario de su pareja: Steven Grant Rogers, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, tenía medallas como trofeos olímpicos en taekwondo, karate y sabía kickboxing, en muchas ocasiones incluso él había ido a verlo boxear: era simplemente asombroso. ¿Y cómo podría compararse él con su pareja? Había ganado seis olimpiadas matemáticas –la última había sido hace cuatro meses atrás–, presentó el mejor robot con pensamiento inteligente propio –lo apodó Dummy–, se graduó con honores en la MIT cuándo todavía estudiaba en la escuela secundaria a los catorce años, seis veces ha sido competidor del Quiz Bowl, la federación no le dejará competir más después de comparar sus altas puntuaciones en los últimos años desde que comenzó a participar: 100/100 y eso no era todo, no se detenía solo ahí. Steve era un alpha, no uno cualquiera, era la categoría de alpha más grande que podría existir entre todos, podría con una sola de sus espermas engendrar a la perfección humana (después de todo él era una de esas perfecciones) uno con la capacidad de enamorar tanto a alphas, omegas como a betas, colocar a todos a sus pies, pero le escogió a él. Un omega, y no solamente un humano de la peor clase existente, sino, de la clase más baja, hijo de dos betas que han trabajado hasta el cansancio para mantener la posición que actualmente poseen, pero más que su inteligencia no tenía nada más y todos le odiaban por pertenecer a Steven y por ser… _un omega_.

Observó que su pareja sonreía abiertamente, abrazando a un par de porristas que se sentaban a su costado, los tres reían abiertamente secreteándose, parecían comentar sobre cada una de las personas que cruzaban delante de ellos. Tony mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, acercándose hacia dónde estaba el equipo de fútbol americano al completo junto a un grupo de siete porristas hablando animadamente entre ellos.

—Permiso —habló fuerte para que los hombres que estaban bloqueándole la entrada hacía el cielo escuchasen.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Uno de los miembros se giró observando hacía abajo dónde el castaño mordió de nuevo su labio inferior antes de decir alguna estupidez —. Steve, tu _noviecita_ te está buscando.

Las porristas dejaron de reír automáticamente cuándo todos dirigieron la mirada hacia dónde el castaño se encontraba. Steven sonrió, volviendo a bajar del auto para acercarse al contrario—. Tony es hombre, Alfred —su voz fue suave a pesar de lo firme que sonó para los miembros del equipo—. No lo vuelvas a llamar mujer, ¿de acuerdo? —El sujeto asintió, entendiendo de antemano la orden que había sido enviada –a pesar de estar oculta con un tonó tan amable–. El rubio no pudo evitar reír bajito—. Ya todos saben lo amante de la genética humana como de la ciencia y biológica que es, no quiero escuchar sus argumentos sobre qué es lo que diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres.

Tony observó a su pareja durante un largo minuto de silencio, no supo sí agradecer porque le había defendido o sentirse humillado por lo que dijo después. Suspiró, simplemente no podía saber qué era lo que pensaba el rubio realmente. Los ojos azules le dedicaron una larga mirada, intimidándole con aquel brillo celeste que tanto le encantaba. Caminó hacia él, la altura de su pareja le colocaba siempre nervioso, no podía evitar tensarse, querer huir y convencerse que todo había sido un sueño. Pero las manos ajenas envolviendo su cabello, su rostro acercándose hacía el suyo, rozando sus labios con los propios y la profundidad que se dio en pocos segundos le gritaba lo real que era toda la situación, que eran pareja, que a pesar de todas las mujeres que estaban detrás de su novio le había escogido a él, aunque fuese por poco tiempo: _era feliz_.

— ¿Qué tal el examen? —Le preguntó, separándose suavemente de sus labios antes de depositar su frente sobre esta, Tony asintió, confirmando que todo había estado bien, rio suavemente contra sus labios todavía húmedos por el ardiente beso de hace algunos minutos.

—Te lo dije —susurró suavemente—, la pregunta más difícil fue saber qué día era hoy —la carcajada del rubio contra sus labios le había emborrachado más, volvió a sentir el roce de estos contra los suyos, las manos de su pareja elevándose hasta su cintura atrayéndolo cada vez más a su cuerpo—. Steve… aquí no.

— ¿Por qué? —Le cuestionó—. Nadie nos está viendo.

Dirigió uno de sus labios hasta el cuello del castaño, Tony gimió de la sorpresa, sentía los besos lentos del contrario sobre piel, disfrutando de su sabor a pesar de estar un poco salado por el sudor que se deslizaba por toda su extensión. El castaño cerró sus ojos, abriéndolos segundos después al sentirse increíblemente observado. Se topó con la mirada de las porristas, algunos miembros del equipo de fútbol estaban matándole con la mirada –no literalmente–, sintió frío; uno que recorría desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta su columna vertebral. Empujó a su novio con toda la fuerza que tenía alejándole de él.

— ¡AQUÍ NO! —Elevó la voz.

Los demás alphas que estaban a los alrededores giraron su rostro de golpe hacía dónde se encontraba la extraña pareja, el omega se encontraba con sus brazos extendidos, Steven a unos metros de él había abierto los ojos sorprendido por aquella reacción. Los omegas retrocedieron ante tal intensidad y los betas quedaron perplejos en sus puestos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Un omega jamás debía de levantarle la voz a un alpha, no tenían siquiera el derecho de pisar el mismo terreno que ellos, pero podrían hacer la excepción sí eran brillantes para mantener arriba la cantidad de alphas perfectos que nacían, esos bárbaros débiles debían de ser obedientes, sumisos, dejarse llevar sí un alpha se apoderaba de ellos como una pareja. Una mascota que movía la cola cuándo eran llamados, maldita sea la hora en que ese idiota piso la pista de baile. Pero entre esos omegas existían aquellos que eran más defectuosos que los demás, de la clase más baja de omegas, aquellos que no seguían los instintos de sus clases sociales, quienes creaban sus propias reglas. Eran increíblemente raros, pero así como eran tan pocos en la sociedad los categorizaba siempre como la peor peste de todos: _no sólo eran simples omegas, eran de los más bajos_ … Anthony era un omega de la clase más baja como su abuela, a diferencia de sus padres y del resto de omegas de esa escuela que obedecían a los alphas él pocas veces se dejaba humillar. Rogers simplemente sonrió acercándose de nuevo al castaño quien por instinto de supervivencia retrocedió, alejándose cinco pasos de él.

—Tony.

—No… —jadeó asustado de la mirada que todos en la escuela le estaban dedicando. Era tan extraño… _tan hereje_. Apretó la correa del bolso que estaba cargando, intentando olvidar que era el centro de atención, no debió haber gritado, debió dejar que su pareja hiciese lo que quería. ¡Qué tonto!

—Escúchame, Tony —comenzó otra vez Steve, estaba tranquilo. Acostumbrado al comportamiento de su pareja, no tomó realmente importancia a lo que había pasado, pero él no se iba a disculpar, no delante de toda la escuela: tal vez sí hubiesen estado solos la situación hubiera cambiado—. Todo está bien, volverán las cosas a la normalidad sí te disculpas.

—No… —levantó su mirada, observó los ojos azules de su pareja quienes resplandecían intensamente—. Yo no cometí el error, ¿por qué tengo que disculparme?

—Lo hiciste —su voz fue suave, tranquila—. Una disculpa no te matará.

— ¡ESO TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR YO A TI, IMBÉCIL! ¡Te dije que no! ¡Aquí no! ¡Pero tú siempre haces lo que te da la gana! ¡Siempre, ¿no?! —Se volvió a alterar, cubrió con fuerza sus labios. Había perdido absolutamente toda la fuerza discutiendo tonterías. Cerró sus ojos, cuándo los volvió a abrir eran oscuros, no había un brillo, el chocolate había parecido derretir la miel que en ocasiones se encontraban en ellos. Steve se dio cuenta que había colapsado la parte racional que le hacía fingir ser un omega normal—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡VETE AL DIABLO, STEVE! —Y le sacó el dedo del medio.

Los estudiantes quedaron perplejos en sus posiciones, el rubio no pudo evitar cubrir sus labios intentando no solar una carcajada ante el profundo silencio que había cubierto todo el parqueadero, lo único que se lograba escuchar era la pista de la electrónica que estaba resonando en los altavoces de su auto. Su novio se alejó de todos los presentes con pasos seguros, atravesando la gran multitud que entre más lo veían acercarse más le abrían paso para que se marchase. Los omegas estaban temblando detrás de aquellos quienes consideraban su pareja o más bien, sus amantes de turno. Los betas con la boca abierta estaban paralizados en su posición: ¿eso se podría hacer? Pensaban, ellos no sentían nada más que lastima por aquellos que eran omegas al ser menos que ellos, pero no sentían esa fuerza que les impedía desobedecer a los alphas, eran mucho más liberales, pero sintieron la tensión en el aire, eso no lo debía de haber hecho. Por otra parte, los alphas sentían como la sangre dentro de sus cuerpos estaba hirviendo, querían tirarse encima de ese maldito cachorro omega, de ese rebelde. ¿Y su pareja? Bueno, él estaba allí en medio de la pista con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios: ver a Tony perder el control era tan difícil como obligarse a decir palabras bonitas de forma seria y no jugando.

¡Por eso era la mejor relación que podría haber tenido! Y la que más le había durado, ¿Quién dijo que un omega no podría ser tan divertido y entretenido? Cuándo Steven descubrió el pequeño inconveniente de Tony, uno que no le aseguraba lograr tener una posición ejemplar o tener una pareja que le llegase a soportar, simplemente no pudo dejarlo a un lado. Él era un alpha, uno de la categoría más grande, mientras Tony era un omega, uno de la categoría más baja, interesarse por él fue el primer paso. Cuándo supo que ese chico le amaba en secreto no pudo evitar acercarse hasta que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, en su cama, entre sus sábanas… ¿perderlo? Por nada del mundo dejaría que huyera de sus brazos, se había obsesionado con él, había logrado amarlo de verdad, usualmente eran los alphas los que encadenaban a sus parejas (aunque estas eran alphas de verdad) pero en esa relación, Tony Stark tenía las llaves, aunque en ocasiones era entretenido jugar con ellas.

— ¡Steve! —Una de las alphas presentes le dedicó una mirada de profundo coraje, pero no era dedicado hacía él, era hacía la pareja del rubio. La suya, una omega de contextura pequeña y cabellos negros le observó bajando la cabeza automáticamente, estaba asustada—. ¿Quién se cree que es ese _omega_ de baja categoría para hablarte así?

—Está bien —le tranquilizó con una sonrisa—. No te alteres, Marianne. Estás asustando a Laura —señaló detrás de ella a su pareja—. No me molesta, es mejor cuándo viene a disculparse; cuando estamos los dos solos —y sonrió.

Le mandaría un mensaje dentro de cuarenta minutos, era el límite actual que podría enojarse el castaño con él, después recibiría una llamada o él la haría: _daba igual_ , tendrían una larga charla, tiempo para pensar que era lo que había hecho e invitarle al antro en la noche, probablemente estaría de ánimo para hacerlo: _siempre lo tenía_ cuando terminaba discutiendo con él, era realmente un gato, uno gruñón pero adorable.

[—]

 **HACE CINCO HORAS**

 _Localización: Le parfum de plaisir, Manhattan; New York —_ Estados Unidos _._

La gran carcajada resonó con fuerza dentro del local, los peatones alarmados observaron el pequeño bar localizado en el barrio rojo de la ciudad –rosa para muchos clientes nocturnos–. Era un establecimiento de tantos que se encontraban en la zona, un bar para clientes mayoritariamente homosexuales. En la actualidad las clases sociales eran normales, pero comúnmente las parejas eran formadas entre hombres – mujeres, muchas eran las mujeres alphas y aunque los hombres omegas le doblaban la cantidad no existían hombres de la alta sociedad que se interesaban en ellos, eran omegas, ¿qué alpha los verías cuándo tenían a las mujeres perfectas de la sociedad en su estrato social? La taberna era pequeña pero moderna, más familiar para aquellos que conocían a los dueños. Tenía una larga barra que cubría desde la entrada hasta una cuarta parte del final del bar dónde un pasillo largo apartaba tres puertas. Delante de la barra se localizaban unas mesas con sofás en forma de U y un puff de color negro cuadrado debajo de estas que podrían sacar sí eran más de cuatro personas en una. Habían un total de diez mesas, doce banquillos que daban a la barra, un baño aseado, la puerta trasera del bar que daba a un largo callejón y una puerta que solo era abierta cuando el lugar cerraba, en ella, había una escalera que dirigía al apartamento del segundo piso donde vivían los dueños.

A un lado del castaño –uno muy avergonzado, por cierto–, se encontraba un hombre de fracciones hermosas, cabello negro amarrado en una baja coleta, piel blanca de ojos rasgados como un félido de color jade, sonrisa radiante y a través del brillo de sus ocelos se veía reflejada la burla que le dedicaba a su primo. El hombre vestía un pantalón de color negro con una camisa manga larga de color blanco y encima de estos un delantal oscuro con el nombre del bar tallado en este. Loki Odinson era el hijo adoptado de la dueña bar, primo de Tony; su padre era el hermano mayor de María Collins Carbonell Stark. Había muerto en un accidente años atrás junto al esposo de su madre adoptiva, ella salió adelante cuidando a su hijo mayor y a él a pesar de ser como Tony _un omega de clase baja_. Frigga Odinson era la mujer más dulce, amable y hermosa que el mundo pudiese conocer, poseía unos largos cabellos oros, ojos azules que resplandecían con una belleza exótica. Se veía divertida, escuchar la historia del único hijo del matrimonio Stark le recordaba sus días en la escuela.

Avergonzado, en una de las sillas del bar, pretendía esconderse en el vaso de agua que le había servido la mujer al verlo llegar agitado, con el sudor bañándole el cuerpo, un humor de perros y las mejillas tan rojas como unas frutillas.

— ¿Y? —La carcajada comenzó a disminuir, estaba mucho más tranquilo que en un principio—. ¿Te fuiste sin golpearlo? —Le preguntó, acomodándose mejor en la silla dónde se sentó cuando su primito logró calmarse—. Lo hiciste… —afirmó ante el silencio del castaño—. ¡Por Laufey y una de sus mil parejas, Tony! ¡Debiste dejarle claro en esa cara perfecta de adonis que tú no eres como los demás omegas! —Le sujetó de los hombros zarandeándole, su primo estaba más o igual de rojo que un tomate.

— ¡Toda la escuela me escuchó, Loki! ¡TODA! —El de cabellos negros sonrió, deslizando su mirada hacía su madre quien con una dulce sonrisa prosiguió lavando los trastes. Loki suspiró, deslizando suavemente su mano por la mejilla de su primo.

—Lo superaran, cuándo entren a la universidad olvidaran todo eso —sacudió su mano de un lado a otro—. Es un tema sin importancia, en nuestra vida es común. ¿Por qué tenemos que cambiar cuándo nacimos siendo de otro modo? Algún día aparecerán otros humanos con categorías y comportamientos distintos a los estandarizados. Eso es la evolución, Tony. Lo debes saber, ya que eres un maldito genio.

—No, no es común, Loki. Y hasta que el día que esa _evolución_ llegué… —Tony sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¡Ese no es el tema! ¡Los omegas de la escuela estaban aterrados como los betas! Sentía a los alphas encima de mí arrancándome la piel con sus garras y su indescriptible fuerza descomunal… —tragó seco—. Estaba tan asustado… ¿y sí un profesor me escuchó? ¿Sabes lo que dirán mis padres? ¡Me mataran!

—No lo harán —aseguró—, a parte. Dudo que alguno de esos alphas te llegue a colocar aunque sea una pata encima –son animales todas esas bestias–, eres el novio de Rogers, ese tipo no deja siquiera que los betas se acerquen a ti, apestas todo el maldito día a él.

Tony volvió a colocarse tan rojo, esta vez era mucho más que un tomate—. Loki, no molestes a tu primo.

— **Yes, Mommy~** —le contestó con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Madre? —La mujer pareció pensarlo, aunque estaba entretenida con los vasos cristalinos del bar. Decidió levantar su mirada en dirección a su sobrino –así ella lo consideraba–.

Cerró sus ojos—. Debiste golpearlo.

— ¡¿En serio, Tía?! —La mujer sonrió divertida, dejó los vasos en la mesa de la barra caminando en dirección a dónde el castaño estaba sentado. Envolvió suavemente sus dedos alrededor de su cabello, peinándole.

—Corazón, el mundo debe de aprender a dejar de categorizar a las personas a través de un estúpida modificación genética y reglas que deben de seguir porque es su _naturaleza_. Ustedes que han nacido diferentes los catalogan como anormal cuándo es la misma fuerza que los creo a ellos los hizo a ustedes. No somos animales, por el amor de Odín, somos personas. Un omega, un beta e incluso un alpha son personas, sin importar qué —sonrió, deslizando su mano hasta la nevera para tomar un pequeño vaso de plástico que decía: yogurt de fresa, colocándolo frente al chico—. Y tú, Loki —giró a ver a su hijo—. Deja de darle esa clase de ideas o burlarte de su olor. Tú apestas a tu hermano.

Las mejillas del Loki se colocaron tan rojas, mucho más que las del castaño al ser mucho más pálido que el mencionado. Ahora era Tony Stark quien se estaba burlando de él—. ¡Madre!

—Cierto, Loki. Tú hablas de Steve, pero el olor de Thor en tu cuerpo es tan sofocante que incluso llego a entrar en celo.

Su primo sintió como todo dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a hervir, no de la ira, sino de la vergüenza. Patearía a ese idiota… lo haría—. ¿Hablaban de mí? —Una voz se escuchó detrás de Loki, unas manos se vieron abrazando por los hombros al pelinegro antes que una figura depositara un beso en los labios de su pareja, apoyándose así para besar la mejilla de su madre que sonrió divertida.

Thor Odinson era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, se notaba que con solo una mirada podría tener a todos los que quería en sus manos –aunque él era más fiel que un perro a su hermano Loki, quien en celos se aseguraba de dejar marcas a la vista de todas aquellas putas que se atrevían a acercarse demasiado a él–, de cabello largo rubio, este caía por sus hombros arreglado. Barba algo crecida y sus ojos rasgados de color azul celeste atraían a cientos de miradas encima de él. Arregló su camisa de color negro, remangándola hasta sus codos.

—Hey, Ton —saludó su primo, acercándose a él para besar su frente. El castaño se sonrojó avergonzado, realmente las acciones del alpha de su primo ocasionaba siempre esa vergüenza en él.

—Thor —le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa bastante divertida sobre sus labios, aunque no funcionó del todo. Había logrado tranquilizarse, respirar profundamente y pensar en lo que había hecho. Se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos, pero esta vez, mucho más relajado. Gracias a su tía y a su primo, los amaba demasiado.

— ¿Me extrañaste, Cariño? —Le preguntó a su hermano, oliendo su cuello antes de repartir pequeños besos en este. Loki se sonrojó lo suficiente antes de golpear la cabeza de su hermano mayor con su puño cerrado.

— ¡Por eso es que mamá dice que apesto a ti! —Thor sin entender lo que pasó dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Levantó una ceja, dirigiendo su mirada hacía Tony quien se alzó de hombros: _no sé nada, no me preguntes_ , decía su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Thor intento preguntar lo que ocurría, pero su hermano le volvió a esquivar.

— ¡Nada! —Entre risas, un desorientado Thor y un muy avergonzado Loki se sumergieron en una discusión sobre lo que estaba bien o mal. Tony casi saltó de la sorpresa al escuchar su teléfono vibrar con fuerza. Envolvió su mano directo a su corazón cuándo leyó el nombre de la persona en la pantalla. Frigga sonrió, decidiéndole con la mirada que contestara: _no pasa nada, Corazón_. El castaño se ausentó por quince minutos fuera del bar.

[—]

 **HACE TRES HORAS**

 _Localización: Cerberus, Manhattan; New York —_ Estados Unidos _._

El último trago del martini que había pedido y su dedo tecleó su celular escribiendo un comentario en una de las fotografías del muro de su _Facebook_ dónde había sido etiquetado ese día. Se preguntó, la decimoctava vez esa noche: ¿cuándo es que su pareja se iba a dignar a aparecer en el bar? Eran más de las nueve y media de la noche, pensó que Tony podría estar realmente enojado, pero le dijo que iba a ir. ¡Le dijo! Bufó, se ha perdido toda una noche de diversión por estar allí sentado esperándole. ¡En serio le castigaría!

» _Alguien me envió un mensaje diciéndome que me habían fotografiado cuando bese a Tony, ¿la fotografía está de perfil? Sí es así envíamela. Sí consigues a Tony enojado al borde de las lágrimas también. Te pagaré_ « Tecleó rápidamente, pidiéndole al barman que le trajesen otro martini o algo más fuerte.

» _Te vendería las fotografías, pero eso es ser un mal amigo. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer sufrir a Tony con tu comportamiento sádico y retorcido, Steve?_ « El mensaje llegó tan rápido como él envió el suyo. Una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

» _No vengas ahora con sermones, Bucky. ¿Tienes las imágenes?_ « Esperó durante tres minutos » _Las tengo, una chica los captó infraganti. ¡Te encantará la foto! Tony se ve tan adorable. Pero en serio, Steve. No quiero comenzar con los sermones (mucho menos por teléfono celular), pero el día que Tony no soporte más tu comportamiento te va a dejar_ « Deslizó su dedo a través de la pantalla observando la colección de imágenes que tenía en su galería, la mayoría de ellas eran él con Tony, Tony sonriendo, llorando, en clase, jugando, Tony en el bar, sonrojado, acabado de levantar… sonrió: » _Envíame las imágenes._ « Finalizó la discusión.

Antes que su trago pudiese llegar a la barra una mano se posó sobre su hombro, fue un roce suave y delicado que captó su atención. **¡Ya era hora!** —pensó, girando su rostro hacía dónde había sentido la presión, buscando encontrarse con la mirada de su novio de pie frente a él. Con aquella adorable sonrisa y esas mejillas sonrojadas.

—Tony, por fin… —cuándo su mirada cruzó con la de aquella mujer que sonreía con malicia, la sonrisa que había alargado para el castaño se borró—. Eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Que amargado y grosero eres, Steven —le habló dolida al darse cuenta que le había ignorado tan pronto como la vio—. Quiero hablar contigo en privado, ¿puedes?

—Estoy ocupado, ¿no ves?

— ¿Esperando a tu noviecito? —Le preguntó elevando una ceja. Steve apretó sus labios con algo de fuerza—. No te tomará más de quince minutos, ven. Es una petición de la amante de tu padre… —aquella frase que escapó con libertad de los labios de aquella mujer le hizo reflexionar durante unos pequeños minutos. Se levantó, siguiéndola sin importar lo que fuese a pasar, debía de terminar con ello antes de que su pareja llegase.

Cerca de los baños, bajo las escaleras principales que daban a la zona reservada para algunos miembros un grupo de cuatro mujeres se encontraban cruzadas de brazos. Steven era un cliente VIP del bar, pero su pareja no lo era, por lo que tendría que esperar a que llegase para subir y perderse entre los buenos tragos que los bármanes arriba ofrecían. Sabía que esas mujeres también eran clientes oro en ese bar. ¿Qué hacían bajo las escaleras? Cruzó sus brazos apoyándose en la pared, la música no se escuchaba tan estruendosa como en la barra, se acomodó cerca de la salida sin querer involucrarse totalmente con esas mujeres, las conocía, a cada una de ellas las había visto en casa, con su padre en la oficina e incluso muchas veces los escuchó cogiendo, arrugó el entrecejo ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

—No arrugues tanto la frente, Steven. Te volverás viejo rápidamente —una de ellas le habló, tocándole suavemente el lugar dónde estaba frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quieres hacernos un favor? —Prosiguió, esta vez no con la pregunta, con una afirmación—, termina con tu noviecito.

— ¿Disculpa? —Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿qué era lo que estaban diciendo estas putas?

—Sí, simplemente tu noviazgo con el hijo de esos betas no funcionará contigo.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerle caso a un grupo de putas como ustedes? —Levantó las cejas en señal de reto. ¿Quiénes pensaban que era ese grupo de betas? Steven estiró su mano con fuerza, acorralando a una de ellas contra la pared, el gritó que soltó la mujer de sorpresa se ahogó con la fuerte música que nunca se detenía—. ¿Por qué tendría que importarme lo que una bastarda me ordenase? ¿Están locas? Porque sean las amantes de mi padre no significa que tengan el derecho de ordenar sobre su hijo… ¿betas? Todas ustedes son unas… tú no —sonrió al ver el rostro asustado de la omega entre sus brazos—. Eres una puta omega que no has sido capaz de conseguir pareja y te revuelcas con mi padre pensando que él te prestará atención… que lastima que este casado con mi madre y divorciarse significa entregar la mitad de su fortuna, algo que no hará ese… —reprimió el insulto para sus adentros, amaba demasiado a su abuela.

—Ya sabíamos que no ibas a acceder… —la mujer que le había hablado llamó su atención otra vez—, tan fácilmente —señaló hacía adelante, una de las mujeres betas le ofrecía una carpeta que él tomó entre sus manos—. ¿Creíste que no vendríamos preparadas? Sí tú padre no se puede casar con alguna de nosotras lo harás tú, ¿no? —Sonrió—. Es una lástima que ya trabajemos para alguien —prosiguió, soltando así una carcajada entretenida que le heló la piel al rubio, cuando se hizo paso cerca de la luz del baño para leer los papeles que contenía la carpeta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó sorprendido de toda la información que había comenzado a leer.

—Los Stark son un grupo de estafadores, ¿sabes lo que ocurriría sí esa información llega a manos de las autoridades? Estarán perdidos, Tony no te volverá a ver porque lo inculparan de todos los cargos que han cometido sus padres.

— ¡Debe ser una broma!

—No, Cariño. No lo es. Incluso encontramos información que en todas las competencias de Tony él había hecho trampa, ¿genio? ¡No me hagas reír, es una basura como sus padres! —Los dedos de Steven se cerraron contra la carpeta que sostenía, lanzándola con fuerza hacía la pared, observando como todos los papeles salían volando en el pasillo dónde se encontraban. Lo sabía, de antemano sabía que todo lo que había en esa carpeta era una vulgar mentira, pero sí ese hombre lo había planeado todo: _porque sabía que su padre estaba detrás de todo esto_ , esa mentira podría hacerse realidad. Podrían condenar no solo a los padres de él, sino a Tony también, pero no llevarlo a la cárcel, dañar su hoja de vida, todos lo mirarían con desprecio… no podría vivir con eso. ¡Ese maldito puto!

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó al fin, después de un minuto de silencio.

—Nada realmente, no es necesario que termines con él —comentó la mujer con una sonrisa divertida, apoyándolo contra la pared antes de comenzar a besarlo. Los labios de la beta sabían asqueroso, ese olor a nicotina que le envenenaba, mezclándose con el alcohol que antes él había tomado le causaba nauseas. Tony era tan puro, no bebía, no fumaba. Su boca siempre estaba tan limpia y cuidaba tanto su boca, se embriagaba con un simple beso suyo, se sonrojaba aferrándose a sus brazos evitando caerse. Se enojaba cuando mordía demasiado sus labios porque sus padres podrían enterarse…

 **Lo siento, Tony** —la primera vez que se disculpó mentalmente acabó con su vida.

Cuándo abrió sus ojos, intentando olvidar que la amante de su viejo estaba besándole, frente a ellos se encontraba su pareja, observándole con los ojos abiertos, estupefactos y llenos de sorpresa. Estaba temblando en su posición, con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, quería huir, leía lo destruido que estaba, como sus ojos poco a poco fueron oscureciéndose. Pero no era aquello para ocultar lo que era, se rompió en pedazos. La mujer seguía besándole, las risas de las otras amantes le hicieron reaccionar, lo único que podía hacer para protegerlo era romper su corazón: _una y otra vez hasta que se olvidase de él_. Ni en un millón de años dejaría que ese futuro devastador estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Envolvió la cabeza de aquella zorra con su mano derecha profundizando mucho más el beso.

—Lo siento… —le escuchó decir, esa frase le rompió el corazón—. Lo siento tanto… yo… —las mujeres que estaban bajo las escaleras comenzaron a tocarle, el corazón se le estrujaba cada vez más cuándo el chico dio dos pasos hacia atrás aterrado, como sí todo aquello fuese una horrible pesadilla. Sentía que la mirada que le dedicó no era solo decepción, era culpabilidad, dolor, todo había acabado—. Lamento… lamento no haber sido la pareja que esperabas —no alcanzó a jadear cuando una de ellas metió su mano en su pantalón—. Pensé que… pensé que… yo… sabía que no me amabas, lamento ilusionarme y hacerte sentir asqueroso —susurró, la voz se cortó antes que diese la vuelta para salir corriendo de aquel bar. Juró haber leído en sus labios: « A pesar de que yo te amé tanto »

Ambas manos terminaron en los hombros de esa mujer apartándole de él. ¡Tenía toda la razón! ¡Joder, que idiota había sido! Él podría sacarlo del problema que su padre pudiese causarle. Sí nadie más le amaba, él lo haría. Sí nadie más estaba con él… ¡Él lo haría!

— ¡TONY! —Lo amaba, le quería tanto…

—Es tarde, Steven —sonrió—. Se acabó.

Apretó con fuerza su nudillo, lanzando un golpe seco hacía la pared—. ¡Nada se ha acabado, hija de la gran puta! —El sonido se escuchó con fuerza resonando en todo el bar. La canción había acabado exactamente cuándo desde su garganta rugió con fuerza alarmando a todos los que estaban dentro del lugar. Steve tomó la muñeca de la mujer sacándola de su camino. Debía de alcanzar a Tony, debía de aclarar todo lo sucedido.

Los papeles que estaban regados en la zona fueron recogidos por la omega quien todavía temblaba por la fuerte e intimidante voz del rubio. Las betas simplemente le dedicaron una mirada antes de ordenarle que se deshiciera de los documentos: _no los necesitarían más_.

—Llamaré a nuestro cliente —sonrió, deslizándose a través de la puerta trasera del bar hasta los callejones oscuros. Su trabajo estaba hecho: Steven Grant Rogers no sabría más de la vida de Anthony Edward Stark, todo estaba perfectamente calculado—. Aunque corras, Conejito. Él está en nuestras manos —sonrió antes de escuchar una voz del otro lado del auricular—. Mr. —una pausa fue suficiente para darle a entender que habían llegado a la fase final—. Puede enviar los documentos a la casa Stark, sí: _la prueba_.

[—]

 **HACE UNA HORA**

 _Localización: Le parfum de plaisir, Manhattan; New York —_ Estados Unidos _._

Los hermanos Odinson estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión frente a la barra de tragos, varios clientes que se encontraban dentro del bar los observaban preocupados, no sabían cómo lidiar con el perfecto rostro de Thor al fruncirse cada vez más con las palabras directas de su pareja, su silencio profundo y volver a caer en un bucle dónde la misma discusión parecía volver a comenzar. Por otra parte, su pareja: _la fatal diva_ , como solían llamarle, estaba calzándose un abrigo sobre su cuerpo para protegerse del fuerte frío que podría estar soplando afuera. Las botas estaban firmemente sobre sus piernas, parecía que los carteles de los alrededores se sacudían como fieras bestias como aquellas palabras que se escapaban de la garganta de ambos. Frigga por otra parte intentaba no parecer preocupada, a pesar que por dentro estaba llena de toda clase de preocupaciones, intentaba tranquilizar a sus hijos antes que los clientes comenzaran a sentirse mucho más incomodos, calmando la situación a través de suaves palabras que le hacían ver un poco más alterada que tranquila.

—Estaré bien — ¿cuántas veces repitió la misma frase? —. Thor, iré a ver a Tony —intentó tranquilizarse, habló con fuerza a pesar de que su hermano no quería entender, no se le metía en esa cabeza que no lo quería a su lado cuándo fuese a ver a su primo—. Iré solo.

—No —fue directo—. No te dejaré ir _solo_ a esta hora —su voz fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Loki no era mucho más bajo que su hermano, su altura era casi parecida, pero en ocasiones se sentía intimidado por esos ojos azules celeste, esa voz prepotente que pocas veces se escuchaba como una orden que jamás debía de incumplir.

—No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo ahora, Thor —bufó—, escucha; no vas a dejar a mamá sola esta noche, esta alterada más o menos igual que tú, tomaré un taxi y estaré de regreso mañana en la mañana —prosiguió—. Tony llamó llorando, estaba desgarrado… lo único que entendí fue que ese malnacido de Steven terminó con él. ¿Cómo? No sé —intentó tranquilizarse, tocando el hombro de su hermano—. Thor, quiero hacer esto solo, Tony es muy preciado para los tres, eso lo sé bien… pero no hay nadie mejor que yo para entenderlo, sí vas tú… un alpha, se va a sentir tan intimidado que se encerrará en sí mismo. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Thor mordió su labio bajando la mirada—. Lo entiendo…

—Gracias —Loki se apoyó en el suelo para tomar las mejillas de su pareja y darle un beso en los labios—. Thor…

Su voz se cortó cuando la puerta de la entrada fue abierta de un solo golpe, los clientes, al igual que los hermanos Odinson observaron a la personas que había abierto la puerta con aquella fuerza. Alterado, con el sudor bañándole el cuerpo, el rubio se encontraba intentando recuperar la respiración. Había corrido alrededor de una hora y media en la búsqueda del castaño por toda Manhattan: _no desaparecería de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro_. Los únicos lugares que le faltaban por buscar era ese bar donde solía frecuentar porque era de unos familiares y su casa. Había llegado a zonas favoritas, parques preferidos, sitios de citas que antes habían tenido, la escuela, centros comerciales, los apartamentos de los amigos del castaño… no había ningún rastro de él. La casa era una opción que tomaría en la mañana, estaba seguro que el matrimonio Stark no vería bien a alguien llegar a más de las doce de la madrugada a un estudiante alterado buscando a su hijo que probablemente no le quería ver… y no conocían de su relación.

Dudó que pudiera haber corrido a su casa, en el estado que estaba la única persona que podría haberlo tranquilizado era él, estaba delante de sus ojos. Ese universitario, modelo de una revista de los omegas más hermosos de todo Manhattan, pareja de la bestia que estaba de pie junto a él, una misma clase de omega que Tony: Loki.

— ¿Dónde? —Intentó formular la pregunta—. ¿Dónde está Tony?

Loki frunció el ceño—. Aquí no está, Rogers —le contestó tranquilo a pesar de la furia que sentía por dentro—. ¿Por qué lo estás buscando en primer lugar? ¿No terminaste con él?

— ¿Eso fue lo que dijo? —Le preguntó elevando las cejas en un cuestionamiento—. Él no puede terminar conmigo… ¿crees que se lo voy a permitir?

— ¿Quién eres tú en primer lugar para tratar a mi primo como un juguete? —Le gruñó, dando un paso hacia adelante—. ¡Lárgate de mi casa, Rogers!

— ¡Sí Tony está aquí, déjame verlo! —Le exigió, Loki se heló en su posición. Aquella intimidante orden le había hecho retroceder, ¿esto era lo que lidiaba Tony todos los días? Era tan fuerte, tan asfixiante. Thor no le intimidaba tanto como lo había hecho ese hombre con tan solo pocas palabras. Tembló, sus labios se abrieron cuando la mano de Steven tocó su hombro—. Por favor… déjame ver a Tony.

Lo único que sintió después de la mano del rubio sobre su hombro fue el impulso de su pareja echándole hacía atrás. El golpe en la mejilla del rubio le envió fuera del bar, Thor había lanzado un golpe sin pensarlo, Loki abrió su boca con fuerza… ¡En serio, ese bruto!

— ¡Thor, es suficiente!

La mirada de Thor había cambiado a una azul oscura, tétrica, escalofriante. Loki retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás. Cuándo eso ocurría significaba que él estaba manejando la situación, un omega no tenía derecho a meterse en una pelea entre dos alphas. A pesar de que Thor estaba protegiéndole a él, se había enojado mucho más por la forma de hablar de Steven… pero por alguna razón pensó que eso no era lo único. Thor no estaba enojado porque ese hombre le tocó, no estaba enojado por la forma en la que llamó a Tony. Estaba enojado por lo que el rubio hizo que hirió a Tony.

¿Pero por qué sabía eso? Loki no pudo evitar quitar la mirada de ambos alphas enfrentándose fuera del bar, los puños de dolor que golpeaban a su novio, las manos temblando, el cuerpo convulsionando de Rogers—. **Ha cometido un error… ¿Y tiene miedo de aceptarlo?** —Pensó, entrecerrando la mirada. Miró a todos los clientes quienes asustados observaban fuera de la tienda sin entender realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Escuchó los objetos romperse en pedazos, los tanques de basura volcarse con la presión de los cuerpos, los gruñidos y sus manos temblaron. ¡Debía de ser una maldita broma, ese no era el momento para discutir!

— ¡Madre, tráeme la manguera! —Ordenó. A la mierda los alphas, él iba a detener esa estúpida pelea antes de que todo empeorarse—. ¡Thor, Rogers! ¡Golpearse no arreglara lo que sea que hubieses causado! ¡Es suficiente!

Loki tembló en su posición… realmente quería patear a esos dos imbéciles.

[—]

 **UN DÍA DESPUÉS**

 _Localización: Central Nebraska Regional Airport, Grand Island; Nebraska —_ Estados Unidos _._

« Lo sentía cada vez más fuerte en contra de su piel, aquella sensación de decepción, culpabilidad, dolor. El beso que aquella mujer estaba dándole a su novio ¿o debería pensar en él como un _exnovio_? No lo sabía, no quería entender que era aquel sentimiento que se dedicaba a torturarle. Las manos en la oscuridad que abrazaron al rubio eran las mismas que estaban intentando quitarle la vida, asfixiándolo. No quería recordar más, quería pensar que todo había sido una simple pesadilla, le sumergía en una penumbra dónde lo único que podía escuchar eran los jadeos de placer mientras él era sujetado a un montón de cadenas que le alejaban definitivamente de aquel que había amado durante tantos años. Había ansiado que todo fuese un sueño, estaba seguro que su mente estaba confabulando con todos sus enemigos para acabar con la relación que habían forjado, temblado, descubrió que más que una pesadilla era realidad, por mucho que le rogase a un dios, a la ciencia, a lo que sea que decidiera su destino su piel se quemaba y se erizaba sabiendo que lo real siempre era más doloroso que los deseos.

Todo había ocurrido la noche anterior, delante de sus ojos, siendo observado por la mirada atenta de su pareja ante sus movimientos, nunca supo cómo leerlo… y a la hora de la verdad, ¿importaba? Sabía que su relación nunca iba a durar, pensó que tal vez su pareja no estaba jugando con él, podría sumergirse en un montón de ilusiones y solamente considerarse suertudo de haber dormido a su lado. Nunca debió haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba, nunca debió de entregarse tanto hasta el punto de preocuparse por cambiar, por ser más abierto, más conversador. Se maldijo por haber cambiado tanto por alguien para que al final así fuese como le pagará. A pesar de que la palabra siempre estuvo en su cabeza, sus palabras de amor, los movimientos suaves que ejercía encima de él, todo lo que le tolero aun cuando no era totalmente el omega que cualquier alpha hubiera deseado dominar para luego abandonarlo por un alpha mucho más de su deseo… ¿Por qué hizo todo eso sí solamente estaba jugando con él? Era tonto, estúpido. Sentía su garganta seca, sus lágrimas otra vez volver a fluir en sus mejillas y sus manos inconscientemente bajaron hasta su estómago. Tenía mareo, nauseas, sentía que se iba a enfermar nuevamente. Todo eso había sido suficiente para él, sería el _hazme reír_ en la escuela, claro, sí no lo era ya en las redes sociales.

Nunca había llorado tanto, no lo había necesitado. Desde pequeño siempre había sido un omega independiente, rebelde como muchos aseguraban, pero eso le había hecho fuerte, evitaba las miradas de discriminación, suprimía los rumores que le rodeaban, los regaños de sus padres para que se comportarse con los demás y buscara una pareja que le sacara de su condición actual… pero por esa razón nunca pudo admitir su noviazgo con Steven, sería mucha más presión de la que ya tenía día a día con sus padres que simplemente le volvía loco. Desde que comenzó a salir con el rubio las situaciones habían empeorado, se había hecho más fuerte ante los demás, pero la pared que había construido durante toda se vida se había vuelto tan fácil que solamente _él_ necesito tocar la textura para que esta se rompiese en pedazos. Se había vuelto el centro de atención en la escuela y cualquiera –como aquellas mujeres–, podrían fácilmente herir su corazón, herirlo tan profundo que no había sanación a pesar de estar siempre cerca de él. Lo sabía, podía ignorarlo, pero desde el comienzo sabía que el rubio no le amaba, le utilizó simplemente porque estaba enamorado de él.

¿Le pareció divertido domar a una bestia de baja categoría como él? ¿Fue una apuesta la que rompió después de verlo anoche? ¿Qué era lo que había estado tramando durante estos largos años? Habían sido cinco años desde que estaban saliendo, la secundaria, la preparatoria hasta el final las vivió a su lado, a pesar de sus diferencias, estatus, inteligencia. Steven siempre llegaba a las competencias, se acercaba al escenario para hacerle pasar vergüenza pero la sonrisa que le dedicaba simplemente era perfecta. Él siempre se sentaba en una equina solo dónde el público jamás se llegaba a sentar para verlo entrenar, practicar en sus competencias, la mirada que dedicaba hasta la parte más trasera le hacía latir con fuerza su corazón, la sonrisa y el beso que volaba siempre hacía dónde él se encontraba. Eran los días maravillosos, recuerdos que no borraría de su mente a pesar de que todo había sido un sueño, una broma… probablemente una apuesta. Estiró su cuerpo hasta la mesa de noche, tomando el celular entre sus manos, comenzó a ver las llamadas: números conocidos, desconocidos. Rogers había marcado 100 veces, 230 mensajes de texto que le había dejado y un número elevado de notificaciones en todas las redes sociales. Entró temblando a Twitter, sabía que no debía de hacerlo, le rompería el corazón.

Y pasó, en pedazos se convirtió. Observó una fotografía de Steven detrás de las escaleras besándose con aquella mujer, no soñó a las demás, estaban también allí, sonriendo, viendo en la dirección dónde se suponía que él estaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse cuándo leyó el texto del encabezado:

» **_TonyStark_** _por fin se enteró de los cuernos de **SteveRogers** , que lastima que no pude captar el momento dónde su corazón se partió en pedazos. Estaba llorando, señores._ « Los comentarios citaban a tantas personas, burlas y malos deseos se acumulaban bajo la fotografía, observaba los retweets, las respuestas… le hacían temblar: » **_SteveRogers_** _soltero de regreso, señoras y señores_ « Le hacían perder las fuerzas » _Esto es de muy mal gusto_ « Abrió sus ojos al leer un comentario así » _¿Quiénes se creen que son para meterse en la vida de los demás?_ « » _¡Ánimo, **TonyStark**! ¡Vendrá la persona que realmente te amé con el corazón!_ « » **_SteveRogers_** _es un patán._ « » **_TonyStark_** _, estamos contigo. ¡Fuerzas, Genio!_ « Una suave sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios, observó en la pantalla de su celular quien había comenzado todo, había sido el mejor amigo de Steven Rogers: James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky. » _Gracias_ « le envió un mensaje privado que era lo que más expresaban sus emociones en esos momentos.

Intentó escribirle a todos los que le deseaban buena suerte y mandaban a la mierda a Steven –eran pocos, pero él realmente apreciaba sus acciones–. Cuándo escuchó la puerta que fue tocada tan solo dos veces. Observó la hora en su celular, once de la mañana con nueve minutos… ¿sus padres seguían en casa? Dejó el celular en la cama, sabía que le iban a regañar por la noche anterior, recordó que había azotado con tan fuerza las puertas que las ventanas pudieron haber vibrado. Recordó que tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa, llamó en el camino a Loki a punta de lágrimas pero no recordó nada más, solo que se quedó dormido, allí, en su cama. Intentó abrir su boca para desearle los buenos días, pero lo único que recibió de su padre Howard Anthony Walter Stark cuándo atravesó el umbral de la puerta fue una carpeta con imágenes e incluso papeles que él se había aseguro de jamás mostrar en su casa o tener mucho tiempo encima.

— ¿Có-cómo? —Preguntó sorprendido, aguantando las ganas de gritarle a su padre o a cualquiera que atreviese a empeorar la situación que estaba ocurriendo. ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡Eso es lo que yo te estoy preguntando a ti, Anthony Edward Stark! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —La voz que demandaba una respuesta se escuchó tan amenazante que le hizo temblar. Era exigente, profunda, sonaba como un alpha cuándo era todo menos eso—. ¿Quién es?

La pregunta solo causó que su cuerpo se tensara—. Yo… —trago seco, tenía miedo de revelar algo tan importante.

— ¡¿QUIÉN ES, TONY?! —Le exigió al borde de la histeria. El castaño menor mordió su labio cuando vio a su madre entrar a la habitación sujetando su teléfono celular. El chico sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, todo menos eso. Howard se puso azul.

—No sé… —su voz tembló.

— ¿Qué? —Intentó que sonara más calmada, delicada.

— ¡No sé, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN ES!

—Tú… —Howard apretó con fuerza sus dientes, parecía querer explotar en esos momentos—. ¡No soporto más tú maldito comportamiento! ¡Es suficiente, Anthony Edward! ¡Te vas! —Señaló fuera de su habitación, Tony abrió sus labios como sus ojos por la sorpresa… ¿estaba corriéndole de la casa? ¡Su casa!—. ¡Te irás de aquí! ¡Irás a estudiar a otro estado, a otra ciudad! ¡Ya llamamos a Jarvis, te irás con él!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabes dónde vive el tío Jarvis?! —Alterado se levantó de la cama, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a su padre pero su mirada le hizo desistir, sentarse de nuevo temblando como un niño pequeño ante un intimidante adulto.

— ¡Y ES UNA ORDEN! —Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, sintió que todo el peso que iba a caer encima a través de los días llegó de golpe. La carga de tener que marcharse de la ciudad dónde creció, tener que dejar de ver a sus amigos, olvidarse de ver a sus padres porque ellos no querían verlo más. Las lágrimas que se deslizaron de sus ojos hasta la carpeta que se encontraba en su cama iban acumulándose, sentía todo su cuerpo roto en pedazos, abandonado, tirado y desechado hacía un lado. Realmente no era nada, ¿huh?

—He llamado a las aerolíneas, dentro de dos horas sale el vuelo. Alista una maleta, te irás —María habló, interrumpiendo cualquier discurso de su hijo sobre despedirse de sus amigos, de su primo… —. Te irás hoy —ordenó su madre—. Es una vergüenza que el hijo de la familia Stark sea una puta. ¿Sabes lo que nos costó llegar hasta dónde estamos?

 **Sí supieses quien es él… no dirías lo mismo** —pensó viéndola, sintiendo como su corazón poco a poco se volvía cenizas. »

Lo único que podría rebobinar una y otra vez era el beso que ocurrió aquella noche en el bar, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sus lágrimas volver a acumularse en los bordes de sus ojos, su insaciable molestia con su mente de no dejar de hacerle sufrir y sus dedos temblar contra sus propias rodillas. Inhaló un poco de aire intentando olvidar todo, convencerse que las palabras bonitas jamás existieron, pensar que fue un amor unilateral que fue correspondido por lastima –o porque quería jugar con él–, pero sus manos simplemente quedaban sobre el aire, su mente volvía a encerrarse en los recuerdos y el beso volvía a aparecer. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano que fue puesta en su cabello, levantó su mirada esperando lo peor, los guardias cansados de escucharle llorar o algún hombre que venía a raptarlo y llevárselo lejos, esa opción era mucho más encantadora que otra. Pero lo que encontró fue a un hombre de rostro atractivo, lo suficiente para hacerle saltar su destrozado corazón.

Sintió como las lágrimas frías volvían a resbalarse por sus mejillas, los pulgares del sujeto limpiando amablemente estas a medida que se iban deslizando. Sosteniendo su cuerpo evitando que cayese hacía adelante o se lastimara con sus movimientos inconscientes. Una sonrisa fue suficiente para que él lo comparase con su padre mucho más joven, atractivo e incluso uno mucho más amable. Besó su frente con dulzura, sintiendo la calidez que solo un padre era capaz de brindar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tony? —Rio al verlo sorprendido. El sujeto era increíblemente alto, hermoso; ojos de un tono oscuro a pesar de ser azules como el cielo, cabello corto rubio que poseía flecos de color marrón que le hacían lucir increíblemente joven. Tenía el yacimiento de una barba rubia que no parecía incomodarle para nada, al contrario, le hacía lucir maravilloso, semental. Vestía un traje de color oscuro y la gran sonrisa que le dedicó le trajo la calidez que necesitaba desde el día anterior—. ¿Recuerdas a tu tío? —Le preguntó, alejándose un poco de él abriendo sus manos para recibir un abrazo.

Recordó cuando el pequeño Tony corría hacía el gritando: « ¡Tío Jarvis, Tío Jarvis! ¡Logre fabricar un motor de auto a partir de las piezas viejas de papá! » Y a pesar de que él no entendía la mente brillante de su sobrino se sentía increíblemente feliz al verlo cubierto de grasa y esa sonrisa inocente que mostraba siempre. Tony negó, no porque no se acordara de él, sino, porque no le iba a abrazar a mitad del aeropuerto después de que le encontrase llorando. La risa volvió a fluir de los labios del rubio al entender la vergüenza del castaño. Tomó la maleta de este levantándola del suelo, tendiéndole así una mano con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

— ¿Nos vamos? —El castaño asintió, se levantó a pesar de que sus movimientos fueron tan lentos, estar en una sola posición durante horas hizo que sus piernas se durmieran. Automáticamente se sentó en la silla sin sentir más allá de sus rodillas—. ¿Tony? ¿Qué pasó? —Las lágrimas del castaño volvieron a su rostro, estaba increíblemente sensible.

—Se durmieron… —jadeó. Jarvis lanzó un suspiro de tranquilidad al escuchar su voz suave, delicada y consentida. Se agachó tomando una de ellas para estirarlas—. ¡Espera, espera! ¡Jarvis, me está doliendo!

—Solo sopórtalo un poco, vamos a despertarlas —sonrió, al ver las lágrimas a punto de escaparse de nuevo de sus ojos—. Tony, sé un hombre.

— ¡Cállate! —Se quejó, apretando sus labios al sentir como la corriente eléctrica subía por todo su cuerpo como sí de cosquillas u hormigas estuvieran dentro de su cuerpo devorándole todos los órganos. Eso se había escuchado tan asqueroso.

— ¿Listo? —Jarvis golpeó suavemente las piernas del castaño un par de veces, este se levantó saltando en su posición para comprobar que el calambre había desaparecido—. ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien? —Asintió—. Luces débil, ¿comiste? —Le preguntó cuándo la caminata comenzó en dirección a la salida.

—Estaba mareado en el avión —se quejó—, no me preparé correctamente para volar. La azafata tuvo que cuidarme durante todo el viaje al estar prácticamente todas las horas entrando y saliendo del baño —susurró. Jarvis sonrió divertido.

— ¿Todavía lo estás? —Negó—. Bien, ¿qué te parece ir a comer un poco en mi restaurante favorito?

El rubio fue directamente hacía un auto parqueado en la entrada del aeropuerto, un convertible Ferrari F450 Spider de color rojo. Era increíblemente hermoso, magnifico a simple vista. Abrió con ayuda de la llave el maletero para depositar allí la maleta del castaño, una sonrisa creció en sus labios al verlo observar el auto con emoción, adrenalina e incluso amor a una de las tantas maravillas del hombre.

— ¿Quieres manejarlo? —El castaño asintió emocionado. Había aprendido a conducir gracias a su tío cuando solo tenía entre ocho o diez años y a pesar de haber manejado unos que otros carros en la ciudad en sus trabajos de medio tiempo, ninguno se comparaba con esa belleza. Jarvis deslizó las llaves en las manos del castaño—. Regalo de bienvenida, realmente tienes que decir que tú tío te ama mucho —sonrió divertido.

Tony iba a montarse feliz en el auto cuando se detuvo de golpe—. ¿Cómo es que tienes dinero para comprar un auto así? —Jarvis levantó una ceja interesado por lo que su sobrino había dicho—. Eres un beta… ¿no? —Intentó darse a entender—. Pensé que solo los alphas o aquellos con grandes posiciones sociales podrían acceder a esto…

Jarvis no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada—. Tony, bienvenido al único Estado de Estados Unidos dónde ser alpha, beta u omega es como la ropa interior de las personas —el castaño levantó ambas cejas sin entender la referencia—. Es algo que solo importa en la intimidad, ahora sube al auto; tenemos que hacer demasiadas vueltas y me está dando hambre.

El castaño curvó sus labios con algo de molestia, odiaba que le diesen órdenes y el rubio se dio cuenta de ello. Deslizó su mano hacía adelante, permitiéndole que hablase—. No me gusta que me ordenen nada… —susurró temeroso, pensando que los peatones le observarían, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron pequeñas miradas de algunos omegas que estaban cerca, pero el resto pareció acostumbrado a aquella situación.

— ¿Ves? —Golpeó un par de veces la puerta del copiloto para que entrada del otro lado—. Vamos, vamos. Tengo hambre —sonrió entretenido.

— ¡Sí! —Desde la noche anterior no se había sentido tan emocionado o excitado por probar algo nuevo, ¿podría ser bueno ese cambio de ambiente? —. Tío, ¿tienes un celular para una llamada nacional?

[—]

Después de recibir la llamada del castaño todas las preocupaciones se habían ido al caño, pero una sola frase le dejó estupefacto con el cigarrillo en la mano: « Estoy embarazado de Steve »

 **INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE:**

CATEGORÍAS DEL MUNDO OMEGAVERSE.

1\. Alphas.

Existen dos clases de alphas, aquellos que son capaces de engendrar la perfección humana y aquellos que son los hombres/mujeres perfectos que son capaces de poseer entre sus genes la capacidad de producir esperma para que esta perfección sea creada. Los alphas de segunda clase (aquellos capaces de engendrar) no entran en celo.

2\. Betas.

Humanos comunes y corrientes (no se ha registrado alguna clase de beta especial)

3\. Omegas.

Existen dos clases de omegas, a diferencia de los alphas estos no producen material genético para poder crear vida, ellos dan a luz la vida. Ambas clases de omegas son capaces de engendrar, sin embargo, la clase más baja es aquella a la cual los alphas no pueden dominar porque son "rebeldes" una extraña clase de omegas que nació a raíz de oponerse a los mandatos de los más altos (los alphas) son raros, sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros omegas no son capaces de encontrar una pareja que quiera vivir por ellos por los estratos sociales.

* * *

 **NOTAS DESPUÉS DE LA LECTURA:**

· Sentí tantas ganas de publicar esta historia que tenía el prólogo hace algunas semanas atrás, terminado. Sé que debo historias y, a raíz de esto planeaba terminar totalmente Rolling in the deep, sin embargo, he estado escribiendo un regalo de cumpleaños (qué todavía no he terminado) y planeo hacerlo esta semana antes de que se me acumulen las cosas en la universidad (creo que tengo esta semana libre sin tanto trabajo para hacer).

· La historia está localizada en un mundo omegaverse totalmente distinto, me disculpo de antemano, cualquier duda o inconveniente pueden preguntarme.

· Conocen mi cerebro, no me quedo quieta para cuándo algo se me ocurre, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Besos, An.

Acepto críticas y tomates, un abrazo a todos.


End file.
